Love Lasts a Lifetime
by Only Hope
Summary: The death scene in TMR based or Rick's thoughts.


Love Lasts a Lifetime  
Author: Seletha (Rick's girl whatever else I'm known by)  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Like the death scene in TMR based on Rick O'Connell's thoughts  
Disclaimer: I wish they were mine..but dreams don't always come true.  
  
  
Rick O'Connell ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the gold pyramid. The sun was swiftly comming up behing him, and his mind was practicly blank as her ran. He couldn't let anything desract him, he had to make it.  
  
  
Rick dove into the pyramid just in time. His son turned in his arms and wraped his arms around his neck. He had made it! Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Evy and Jonanthan come out of the jungle, and hearing Evy speak. Everything was perfect. He had Evy and Alex, his two treasures, and had his brother-in-law Jonathan. There wasnt anything that could destroy that.  
  
  
Then in a blink of an eye, everything changed. He saw Anck-su-namun walk up to Evy, plunging a dagger deep into her stomach. It all happened so fast. It had to be a dream. In a minute he would wake up in bed, and see Evy asleep next to him. 'It's a dream.' he kept telling himself, but deep down he knew it wasn't a dream. They really were in Egypt, he had just saved his son, and Evy was stabbed.  
  
  
He ran as fast as he could to her, telling Jonathan to take Alex. He heard Alex's voice ask if she was going to be okay.  
  
  
"Mommy's going to be fine," he had answered, but he knew it was far from true.  
  
Evy couldn't leave him. He couldn't raise Alex all by himself. They had cheated death so many times.  
  
  
'I guess this is what you get for cheating death,' Rick thought, 'You do it so many times, then you can't anymore.'  
  
  
It wasn't fair. Evy never did anything to anyone. Always looking on the bright side of things, was the best mum anyone could ask for, always trying to make the best out of things. She had saved his life more times than she could know about. For Christ's sake she turned him into a softy!   
  
  
Rick looked deep into her hazel depths, trying to rememorise everything about her.  
  
  
"What do I do Evy? What do I do?" Rick asked franticly, trying to find something to help his wife. No way was he giving up without a fight.  
  
  
"Take care of Alex." she said. She was giving up. He had asked for a way to save her. She always had answers. Answers to everything. When Alex would get sick, she knew what to do. When he wouldn't eat there she was. When he wanted to know something about Egypt, everyone knew who to come to.  
  
  
"No Evy, no," Rick said, carressing her face and wiping her tears away.  
  
  
"I love you.." Evy whispered, then slowly closed her eyes, fading away, and leaving everyone in a state of shock.  
  
  
"Come back Evy, come back!" Rick cried over and over, laying his head on her chest, crying his heart out.  
  
  
She was gone. The only woman he had truly made love to was gone. The mother of his only child. The woman he had created life with twice. The woman who had halped him get through the loss of their second child, the one who had giving him everything, changed him, she gave him so many adventures.  
  
  
At that moment he realized it. He would never be able to share those things with her again. He would never be able to torcher her, wake up in the morning and eat her less than grate cooking, kiss her every chance he got, make love to her. There were so many missed chances, so many times when he could've taken time out to tell her he loved her or kiss her just once more. Now he could no longer do that. How could he go on?  
  
  
Alex pulled away from his uncle despite his protests, and went over to his father. His father finally dried his eyes and looked up at Alex, hugging him for the longest.  
  
  
Rick pulled away remembering what he must do. He would get revenge for Evy's death, and even though he knew he would never again love like he did Evy, but he would go on for one reason: Alex. She would live through him. He had so much in common with her.  
  
  
"Dad, why did God take mum? We still need her here." Alex whispered in Rick's ear, tears threatening to fall once again.  
  
  
"I don't know, son. God must have needed her in heaven." Rick said, trying to comfort his son.  
  
  
Rick looked at Jonathan while he said his good byes. Jonathan moved over as Alex took his mum's hand squeezing it gently, before laying down beside her, and laying his head on her shoulder like he used to when he needed comforting.  
  
  
Rick stood, remembering what he must do. He had to kill the Scorpian King. He also had to kill Imhotep and Anck-su-na-mun for what they had done to Evy. He had to do it for Evy.  
  
  
Alex turned as his father walked into the gold pyramid. He hoped his father wouldn't get killed. He needed at least one parent.  
  
"Think of it this way Alex, she's in a better place.." Jonathan said.  
  
Then Alex got an idea....  
  
  
Note: I thought of this idea when I was getting ready for school. I'm just trying to see if I can write a tear jerker. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.  
  
~~Seletha~~ 


End file.
